Toon Sabrina
On-Screen Appearance Bubble Pop Sabrina floats to the stage in a bubble. Then pops out after landing on the stage. Special Attacks Neutral B - Salem Sabrina will call for her talking cat. Press B next to him to switch with him. Salem can scratch opponents with A or blow a bubble with B. Salem can get knocked out the stage. Sabrina will have to wait 12 seconds to summon him again Side B - Zapped! Sabrina will shoot a bolt of magic at an opponent, Turning him/her into an animal. Similar to Yzma's Side B, Except Sabrina can turn the opponent back to normal by zapping him/her again or wait 5 seconds for the animal to turn back to the opponent. Up B - Broom Ride Sabrina will get on her broom. She'll be in a state where you can fly in any direction. If you fly sideways near an opponent, You can spin him/her around and damage him/her with a purple tornado. The ride instantly goes upwards in the air. Down B - Telekinesis Sabrina will simply make an item or a trap move on its own and damage an opponent. You can use the item's function when you're holding it in your power. Final Smash - Brina Baby Sabrina lets her childish side out and leaps off the stage. The baby Sabrina will use her mischievous, immature magic to disable traps and projectiles and damage opponents. After 20 seconds of chaos, Sabrina will come back and rejoin her childish side. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Uh-Oh... Star KOSFX: HEEEEEEELP! Taunts Up: (Dances) "Shake your wanny fanny! Funky song! Funky song!" Sd: (Shows a purple heart above her head while jumping) Dn: (Giggles) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Looks shocked, Looks at the opponent with her hand covering her mouth then shrugs innocently) Victory 2: That takes care of everything I think... Victory 3: (Sings "What's your favorite flavor" while jamming on her guitar) Lose/Clap: (Laying down with her arms crossed) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Finger zaps *Dash Attack - Magic dash *Forward tilt - Magic zap *Up tilt - Slips with a mermaid tail *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Magic ball *Up Smash - Magic swirl *Down Smash - Magic blast Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with her hands *Pummel - Kick *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cat Victory Music Sabrina the Animated Series theme Kirby Hat Sabrina's hair and earrings Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music *Moveset: Sabrina the Animated Series: Zapped! - Level 1 *K.O.s and Taunts: Bayonetta - Let's Dance, Boys! Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *70's Sabrina colors *Sabrina's Secret Life outfit *Secrets of a Teenage Witch look *Hilda Spellman colors *Zelda Spellman colors *Archie Comics colors/design *Generic witch colors (Green skin and Black clothes) *Bayonetta costume *Mega Man costume *Cuphead costume *Twilight Sparkle costume Trivia *Gabriel's and Toon Sabrina's rivalry is a reference to the game "Bayonetta" Video Category:Playable Characters Category:America Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Sabrina the Animated Series Category:Celebrities Category:Starter Characters Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Video Movesets